Peabody and Sherman: Prom future
by Kitty saber45
Summary: Sherman has had a crush on his new friend Penny for years, but when the prom in approaching, and when someone else likes penny and want to steal her, Sherman has to figure out if it's ok to ask. Will his dreams oh going to the prom with his dream girl get ruined or will they be lovers.


**Hey guys this is my first "Mr. Peabody And Sherman" story.**

**For all my followers and friends im sorry I haven't been active lately.**

**Its school time, so what are we going to do about that. :/**

**But without further a dew. (Probually said that wrong XD) Lets get started.**

**I own nothing. Sadly. D:**

**Mr. Peabody and sherman: A little peak (Into the future)**

**One shot!**

* * *

><p><span>[<span>7 years after the movie] [Setting: Sherman's room.]

The room was dark as I lye there starring at the empty sealing. One thing opposite from my thoughts, yesterday I have discovered someone has a crush on my best friend penny and i planning to ask her to the ball.

I have been planning to ask Penny to it but... What if "He" gets her first? One thing I can't let happen, but if I only had the power to go up to her and ask her these simple words, "Will you go with me to the ball?"

So I have come up with a plan, one that will tell me if I will be with her... The WABACK.

Even though Mr. Peabody my dad told me I shouldn't do things like this without him, even though I think I know what I'm doing. But my heart is telling me I need her, I can't Live without her. She was my friend, stood up for me, and was there for me... And her eyes, the way she moves, the way she smells. (**Author: Lol that's kinda weird XD "Girl you smell good!" But eh... Love what you going to do.) **

Just about every thing I love about her, couldnt be wrote on A least unless thousands of miles long, and now I have the choice to take a chance to be with my dream girl or to just be friends leaving myself broken inside.

This is why I have to use the WABACK. No regrets, no turning back.

I got out of bed worried if I will be caught my Peabody, he can be a little too over protective. I stepped out the door and noticed Peabody working on another projet, I wasn't surprised since my birthday was coming up, but that's not what I was focused on, so I continued.

I tiptoed through the hall, up the small stairs and opened a door. The room seemed to be more bright and I was still amazed how this huge room could fit in my apartment. I chuckled to my self, took a deep breath in and continued.

The red platform started to shoot its way towards the shiny red ball we call the WABACK. The place me and Penny became friends years ago, where me and peabody went on adventures. This 'thing' has changed my life and I am very thankful for it, one of my greatest memories come from it.

But when the platform hit its destination creating a large boom my thoughts where ruined. I shook it off and realized I have been daydreaming half the time. So I walked on got inside, and sat down.

"this is it," I said under my breath. I pushed the button And... "No stop!" I turned and saw Peabody running as fast as he could, I hesitated... But then the memorie popped into my mind. I turned to the controls, set the date for a few weeks later and hit go.

The WABACK started spinning and started going into the air, this might be the last I see of Peabody, but I have business to do, but I know I will be able to see him again. After all im kinda a genius myself. Plus penny has been showing me how to be cool... Uh what's the word?... Oh yeah "Im cool now dog".

It still makes me shiver.

* * *

><p>When I got off the WABACK it seemed to be different, it doesn't look like it was just a few weeks, Its more like a few years. I went back inside and checked the date, I was right it is 10 years in the future, and the engine was missing! "Oh no!... I'm stuck in 2031! Oh this can't get any better at all argh!" I smashed my head on the desk only to let out a yelp. "Ahh!... That hurt, I'm such an idiot!" I slid down the wall knowing Im stuck in 2031 with no idea where I was exept knowing it was in North America. "Thanks WABACK" I said frustrated. I just sat there like a fool lost in the woods, but then I heard a cry, like a baby, and steps going into the room the WABACK Landed in. I hid, and heard a gasp, "Penny come in here!" I heard the stranger say. "Did you order a new piece of furniture?"<p>

"No, I didn't sweetie what are you..." I heard another gasp. "What is this!"

"Oh... Uh... Wait I remember what it was, sorry hun, go back to bed"

I heard a chuckle then I heard the girl say. "Oh you silly salamander"

Then she left the room. "Hey sherman I know it's you, co e out of the WABACK" I heard the voice call.

I looked out and saw a baby carriage, and a man that looks like me but older, and more handsome standing in front of the door. "Uh, are you me from the future?"

The man replied. "Well if your 14 and was coming to see if Penny was going to go with the prom with you. Then yes, I recon so."

"Well then was that penny there?" Asked Sherman.

"Yes indeed," He replied.

"Is she my... I mean your wife?" Asked Sherman.

"Right!" Said the man.

"Wow, and the baby is yours right?" Sherman said kinda disgusted.

"Yes, she is a little angle isn't she. I know it's alot to take in so I will let you take your time to do so" Said future Sherman.

I just stood there for a few minutes, and I finally got used to it... Somehow.

"Ok I'm good" Said Sherman.

"Wow that was fast, oh and I think this belongs to you." Future Sherman, picked up the WABACK engine and gave it to Sherman.

"Oh my gosh thankyou!" Said sherman sighing.

"Well you better get going, nice visit." Future Sherman smiled.

"Well ok, bye... Then. But why so soon I have more questions." Said Sherman.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to, go your date with penny awaits." Said Future Sherman.

"Okay Thankyou, bye!" sherman said walking in to the WABACK.

* * *

><p>When i got back Sherman grounded me for a few days, but i finally get to school and ask out penny to the prom, and I still have days to prepare for the prom.<p>

Peabody drove me to school and surely enough Penny was there waiting for me as always. I said my goodbyes to Peabody and took a deep breath in.

I walked over to Penny. "Hey Sherman!" She hugged me... Hugged me!

"Hey Penny there was something I wanted to ask you, will you..." I was cut off.

"Will I go to the prom with you? Yes!" She said and kissed me on the cheek. I almost fainted.

If smiled and said, "I knew you where going to say that."

She laughed and punched me on the arm. "Hey!" I said.

But she laughed, put her arm around my neck and we walked into the school, with Peabody still watching.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew I did it! I don't know I you guys know... My grandpa has died last week and it has been hard, especially when I saw photos of him holding me when I was a baby smiling. I got to me then, death does suck but when somone you love dies, there memory becomes a treasure, and it surely has for me.<strong>

**Well Thankyou guys for reading, I think I improved on my writing skills on this one, so I'm pretty happy. **

**Make sure to check out Dreamworks: Peabody and Sherman now available.**

**I own nothing. :)**


End file.
